


things we're good at

by alicelightwoodbane (shh_go_to_sleep)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post COHF, just in case, totally random, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shh_go_to_sleep/pseuds/alicelightwoodbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr post (<a href="http://you-are-not-trivial.tumblr.com/post/102475941440/things-were-good-at-malec-800-words-random">x</a>)</p></blockquote>





	things we're good at

“By the Angel, you weren’t lying!” Alec was laughing so hard his belly hurt. “You actually are terrible at this!”

Magnus plucked at the strings of the _charango_ one last time (the instrument felt tiny in his hands), and then put it aside. He tried to pretend he was pouting, but looking at Alec’s happy face, it was nearly impossible. “I warned you,” he said.

Alec wiped at his eyes. He’d nearly fallen of the couch twice during Magnus’ ‘concerto’. “I know, I know. I just wanted to see it for myself. I had no idea it would be that hilarious though.”

“Don’t be mean.” The corners of Magnus’ mouth turned down, but mentally, he was high-fiving himself for making Alec laugh so beautifully.

“Sorry.” Alec grinned. “Tell me something else.”

Magnus pondered for a moment. “Well,” he started, “I tried to be a painter once. It didn’t work out.” Alec’s brows furrowed, as if he was trying to imagine Magnus in front of an easel, a paintbrush between his fingers. “Ask Tessa. It was a disaster. My flat smelled of turpentine for weeks after. I couldn’t get rid of the paint under my fingernails.”

“I bet it was terrible for you.”

Magnus wrinkled his nose. “It was.”

“What else?” Alec was sitting on his hands, bouncing like an excited child. Come to think of it, it was a little suspicious how much he seemed to enjoy that little game that pretty much consisted of making fun of Magnus.

“Hmm, you know I’m terrible at singing.”

“I don’t know, I happen to like your voice. Especially when you sing in the shower.” Alec’s cheeks must have been hurting from how much he smiled today. Magnus couldn’t help but smile in return.

“Why, thank you, dear. I’m flattered. Also, I think you can stop making fun of me now.”

Alec chuckled and shook his head, and the motion caused his hair to fall into his eyes. He slid off the couch and sat on the floor, in front of Magnus. Their knees were touching now. “How about something different?” Ignoring Magnus’ bewildered expression, he continued, “You’re good at making me smile. You’re the best at making me laugh.” He leaned in and pecked Magnus lightly on the lips, letting him taste one of the smiles.

He returned to his position but stayed close. Magnus was watching him with curious eyes. “You would make a good teacher.”

Magnus groaned. “And how could you possibly know that? That’s ridiculous.”

Alec gave him a smile that was both sheepish and sly at the same time. (Alec was the only one capable of pulling off that face.) “I sneaked into your lecture.” He was talking about that _one time_ when Magnus was a guest lecturer at the Shadowhunter Academy.  “You were very eloquent. Very patient. The kids seemed to like you.”

“I can’t believe I didn’t notice you there.”

“It’s not my fault I look like one of the students.” Alec grinned and Magnus was tempted to kiss that expression off his face. “And also I have ninja skills.”

Magnus snorted, and Alec took his hand, lifted it to his lips and kissed it absentmindedly. “You’re good at saving lives,” he continued. Quieter, he added, “At saving my life. Over and over again.”

“I don’t want to be good at that,” Magnus grumbled, “I don’t want to _have to_ be good at that.”

“But it’s fortunate that you are, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. Yeah, it is.”

Alec bent forward, rested his palms on Magnus’ knees and kissed him. This time, he didn’t pull right away, but explored Magnus’ mouth with deep licks, nibbles and soft little sounds of pleasure. “You’re good at kissing me,” he murmured against Magnus’ lips and smiled. “You’re good at, um, making me scream.”

Magnus leaned back to look at Alec’s face – and surely, his cheeks were smeared with red. “You’re terrible at dirty talk, Alec.”

The Shadowhunter snorted. “Yeah, I know.” He pulled away and looked at Magnus with new intensity. He titled his head to the side, and said, “You’re good at unexpected declarations of love.”

Magnus raised his brow. “You mean that time in Alicante?”

“Yeah, and million other times, but especially that one time when we were in Central Park and I was knee-deep in fallen, soggy leaves, and frankly, I was freezing my ass off, and you decided to ask me to marry you.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, _oh._ ”

“It’s because you were looking so beautiful. You were laughing and there was a yellow leaf in your hair, and your cheeks were red and you were so happy and smiling at me, and in that moment I thought, _I love this dork,_ so I told you just that.”

Alec laughed quietly. “Yeah. I’m glad you did.”

It was Magnus’ turn to lean in and kiss Alec. When he was pulling away, he nuzzled at Alec’s nose. “You’re pretty good at this, too.”

“What exactly?” Alec’s eyes were clear and _blue_.

“This relationship,” Magnus explained. Because they both remembered that time when Alec was insecure about this – they both were, when Alec was ashamed and Magnus was self-contained, and look at them now. Magnus continued, “Love. At being my husband.”

Alec beamed at him. “Thanks. You’re not so bad yourself."

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post ([x](http://you-are-not-trivial.tumblr.com/post/102475941440/things-were-good-at-malec-800-words-random))


End file.
